


Don't Go (Where I Can't Follow)

by That Hawkward Gal (Insanitywithaprettyface)



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Abandonment Issuses, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Basically Machine is a puppy, Binge Drinking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Expect it, F/M, Feral Behavior, Gore, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Momma Swan, Mouthy Machine, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pack Mom Bible, Pack Sex, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Please excuse the crappy summary and over use of tags, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Post- Crossroads Au, Post-Crossroads AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scenting, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut is a given here, Tank battles, Torture, Touch-Starved, Unexpected Heat, Violence, War time, Who needs hugs, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitywithaprettyface/pseuds/That%20Hawkward%20Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were a pack, a slightly halfassed pack but for all purposes they were a pack.<br/>Don told him not to get attached- it was one of the first things he'd told him, but he didn't listen.<br/>Now he's messed everything up just because he wanted that feeling of belonging.<br/>They were a pack and now they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I'm a huge fan of Fury. Loved the movie so much that I just had to through a fic out there.  
> Yeah its a A/B/O story and there shall be smut but there is a story line I swear.... also angst- a lot of angst.  
> I kind of feel like the prologue might not be as good as it could be but I wrote it all in one night bc I really wanted to get it out there and see how it does.  
> Fury has such a small fandom and I need more so I thought I'd tribute some.  
> Please enjoy and let me know if this is a hit or miss.  
> Thank you.

 

 

 

Heroes, that’s what the men who’d arrived the morning after the battle had called them- even some of the higher ups were calling them that now after hearing everything.

The entire Fury team had miraculously survived the battle at the crossroads, they were legends.

They’d survived by the skin of their teeth even with the wounds earned from the battle.

Bible had got nicked by a bullet, the force of the impact had caused him to hit his head hard on the side of the tank. He’d been knocked out cold and suffered from a mild concussion-Norman had over heard one of the medics saying that he was lucky he he’d only ended up with a scar and a damn good story to tell and hadn't ended up with his damn brains scrambled from the impact. Grady had taken a sever hit to his side, it caused a few broken ribs and a few bits of shrapnel to get caught in him- he’d been knocked cold form the shock of it. Norman hadn't needed to hear any smart ass remarks from the medics to know that Grady was damn lucky to be alive and that the shrapnel hadn’t hit anything important. 

 Gordo had taken two shots to the shoulder and damn near blew himself up- Norman could still feel the sharp pain in his shoulder from the reprimanding punch he’d received from Gordo when he’d yanked that grenade from his hands and threw it from the tank without a second thought. It had been such a close call and Norman had known that Gordo would’ve taken the grenade for him without any hesitation. Thinking back on that, it scarred him shitless. As it had turned out the man had passed out from blood loss after that, not being killed from an explosion. Norman's mind had somehow tricked him into thinking that he hadn't managed to get that grenade out in time- it was pretty fucked up the tricks your mind could play on you under extreme fear and stress. Seeing Gordo looking that pale and that still, seemed to all but help his fucked up little head mess with him.

What had almost ended Norman though was the moment Don ordered him to leave, when his Alpha had basically assured him that their pack was done for and that he was going to be all alone again. That he’d be alone in the middle of hell just like before- just like it had been like back at home.

No pack.

No Alpha.

No family.

It had torn him apart to think of things going back to that and then those Nazi bastards had dropped in those bombs.

Something in him had snapped hard.

All Norman could remember after that was grabbing both of the damn things and throwing them outside of the tank. He remembered feeling the explosion shake the tank and the heat seeping in from outside. He remembered screaming and gunshots and then curling up close to Don and just breaking down.

They’d told him, later, that the trauma from believing that he’d lost his pack had messed with his head pretty bad and considering that he was still just a pup it had sent him into a survival mode. He was only seventeen- still too young to have gone through his first real heat yet and too young for his Omega scent to really be as prominent as an older Omega’s would be. He was still developing, things weren’t ‘regulated’ yet and going through a trauma like that would have side effect on any pup. It was because of situations like this that most pups weren’t allowed on the front lines.

Pups needed stability and being on a team that was most likely to get cut down within a week wasn’t stability.

They’d told Norman that he was lucky he hadn’t put a bullet in his own head, that most pups would've. They'd even told him that they'd seen a few do it.

They’d said he was lucky.

In fact, the medics had called the entire team a bunch of lucky bastards- they’d made sure to let Norman and the others know how lucky they were to come out alive on a daily basis.

                It really had started to wear on Norman’s already frazzled psyche- he’d been suffering from nightmares since he’d been pulled out of the tank. Seeing that the others were alive hadn’t made them any better, if anything it made them worse because he was in a constant state of worrying that Don and Grady weren’t going to wake up or that Bible or Gordo would slip off one night while he was sleeping.

                He’d become a complete wreck and medics had taken notice.

 One particularly mouthy Beta medic had gone as far to comment on how only a bad Alpha would put his team and a pup through that- Norman had surprised them all when he’d tackled the poor bastard to the ground and laid into him screaming at him the whole time that if he ever heard him bad mouth any of his pack again that he’d make sure that he’d be the next one laying on one of the stretchers.

Once they’d pulled Norman off the man, he’d had been happy that Don and Grady had been out cold for that one- he didn’t think he could have take Grady’s teasing or getting chewed out from Don at that particular moment.

Having Bible and Gordo see it had been enough- Gordo had laughed himself into a coughing fit over the whole thing, but Norman was pretty sure that the meds they had the Beta on were the bigger reason behind that.  Gordo was loopy as hell- man could hold his drink but pain killers were another thing.

Bible had been stunned silent by how violently Norman had reacted, apparently the Omega hadn’t thought that Norman had had it in him, and then went on to give a long sermon that Norman basically understood to mean that striking out in anger wasn’t very Christianly.

Norman had promptly told Bible that he wasn’t feeling all that christianly, and then left the medical tent. He’d pretended not to hear Bible or Gordo calling after him as he’d left- he just wanted go and somewhere and catch his breath. He hadn’t been alone since they’d found them- they’d had him on a watch for the first few days.

He hadn’t been in a very good place mentally when they’d pulled him out of Fury. They’d had to fight to get the gun out of his hand- he been screaming and yelling that no Nazi bastard was going to get him or his pack. It taken one of the commanding Alphas to scruff the back of his neck and growl at him- it calmed him down and left him shaking. Once they’d gotten Don’s gun from him and settled him down in the small medical truck- that’s when they found the others.

He’d heard one of the medics yell that they had wounded men in the tank and that they needed help getting them out.

Norman hadn’t believed them- he’d thought they were all dead. He'd tried to wake them up right up until he'd passed out.

He slipped back into a panic and then he’d passed out.

When he’d woken up back at base camp an Omega nurse had had to calmly explain to Norman that his pack was alive and that it was going to be okay. He’d called him a liar for the longest- it taken actually seeing them to finally believe it.

It had taken Bible looking up from his book and giving Norman a grin, seeing Don and Grady both sleeping on a hospital bed, and seeing Gordo give him a nod for Norman to let go of the panic and believe that they were still alive.

All that anguish and pain just seep out of him and suddenly his knees had buckled and he’d started hyperventilating on the spot.

He’d barely heard the medics making a fussing after, all he’d realized was that Bible was suddenly on the floor next to him holding him and rocking him back and forth. Bible had just about filled the entire medical tent with the a calming Omega scent before Norman had managed to breath normally again. He'd clung to Bible like a pup to it mother and somehow had ended up tucked into Bible's hospital bed snuggled up to the older Omega. He'd pretty much taken up residence there after that. Bible all but snarled at anyone who tried taking him somewhere else and even if he wasn't biting other peoples' heads off Norman would breakdown whenever they tried to move him.

Norman had over heard one of the old Omega medics telling Bible, when they'd thought that he was asleep, that he’d be a bit clingy until Don and Grady woke up- he’d said pups tended to do that especially after periods of severe emotional distress. He'd told the older Omega that they were pretty sure that he'd imprinted on the pack and that it was because of the imprint that he was so determined to stay with them. He went on to say that once the whole pack was up and moving again that thing would calm down and that he'd go back to normal.

Norman didn’t think that would be the case.

He didn’t know what it was but something just felt wrong, like something in him had just been broken.

He hoped that the wrong feeling would go away like the Doc said.

But then the day came that Grady and Don woke up and reality set in.

Bible had been the first to notice the two Alphas waking up, he'd been in the middle of reading to Norman when he'd stopped mid-sentence and looked over toward the sleeping Alphas. Grady was the first stir letting out a groan and demanding something to drink and then Don had growled for Grady to shut the hell up and that his head hurt to much from his loud ass. Bible had jumped from his bed and rushed to their sides, Gordo had called out happily from his bed- still unable to get around much. The four men had been loud and excited and Norman noticed that the light was back in Bible and Gordo's eyes- they looked whole again.

He’d seen Bible’s old smile come back and Gordo laughed like he did before the battle, and then he saw Don holding Bible and Grady reach out to grab Gordo's hand. He saw how much they cared for each other as a pack. Norman felt that broken and wrong feeling in his chest come back with a vengeance.

If anything it felt worse then before and then all those hopes that Norman had for things to go back to how they had been before completely shattered.

Don sat up and looked right at him was a warm smile and said, “What are you standing over there for?”

Norman froze and all he could hear was Don telling him to leave the pack behind.

All he could feel was that horrible broken feeling in his chest clawing at him.

All he could think about was that all-consuming sense of being alone again.

The room had gone silent in that moment, Norman had felt the looks of confusion boring into him as he’d backed away and tried to catch his breath.

“Kid?”

He’d never heard Grady sound like that before, not since they’d had that talk in that small outpost at the cross roads- it felt like a knife in his chest.

“Norman-” Bible had started but Norman hadn't let him finish.

"I'm glad you're both awake," He said, "I-I think I'm going to go and let the medic know."

"What? Hold on now, Machine-" Norman didn't stay to hear anymore he ran out like a coward.

The damn Doc had been wrong, nothing had went back to the way it had been.

It just felt worse.

They’d called them heroes.

Funny thing was, Norman didn’t feel like any kind of hero.

He just felt like his chest had been kicked in and his eyes had been opened a little wider and all he could here in his head was Don telling him over and over not to get close to anyone.

He realized that he really should’ve listened.


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months Later….

 

 

This was probably one of the more dangerous and stupid things that Norman had ever done.

It wasn’t in the top five- because really he was in no danger of being blown apart or riddle with enemy bullets and those two would always be in his top five- but it probably had a very solid place in the top ten.

He had a list now- as messed up as that was- ever since being thrown in with the Fury pack he’d acquired a list and there was a good portion of that list that he could blame his team for- mostly Grady if they were particularly bad.

Well he could’ve blamed them for it in the beginning, but the past six months had been his own doing though. Since the battle at the Cross Roads Norman hadn’t exactly been playing things as safe as he normally had before being thrown into a tank. It wasn’t so much that he was trying to get himself hurt or killed- he wasn’t trying to off himself or get court marshaled- but more along the lines of him just not making the greatest of choices.

A good example being his current bad choice in a series of bad choices and exactly where this one had ended up leading him- that place would currently be on his knees in a private room in an illegal British Heat Club moaning like a whore with two unmated Alphas. One of which was holding his hair in a death grip while he basically fucked him throat and the other was sitting across the room waiting his turn.

Norman had picked two young unmated Alphas with tempers and who both lacked the basic understanding of sharing- he’d also picked two Alphas who had decided to chance who would get a go at him first by flipping a coin.

As stated before, this was probably one of the more dangerous and stupid things that Norman had ever done- not a top five but a solid ten.

“Bloody hell,” Norman heard the man hiss above him, “I knew you’d have a mouth made for cock sucking the moment I saw those pretty lips of yours down stairs. Taking it so well to, such a good little Omega for me. Georgie, this little devil could suck the soul right out of ya, never had an Omega this good.”

“You can have his mouth all you want, Walt,” Norman heard Georgie growl, “I’ve got my eye on that pretty little arse of his. Wonder if the American Omega’s are any better than the lot we’ve got. This one sure is prettier than the ones I’ve seen about, makes noises that would make a songbird jealous.”

“Fuck, he’s such a good little Omega,” Walt cooed, “that’s a good little pup.”

Norman groaned around the thick cock in his mouth and gripped tightly to the older man’s thigh as he basked in the Alphas’ praises.

 His entire world at the moment is focused around the over whelming raw scent of Alpha and that men’s voices groaning rough praises just for him.

Nothing else mattered.

The anticipation of sex, the pain in his bare knees as the cold wooden floor beneath them dug into them, and the clawing need to have a knot in him to soothe the dull ache of the false Heat that had been clawing just beneath his skin since he’d woken this morning- all of that meant absolutely nothing.

All that Norman wanted was that mind numbing peace that took over his body from having someone touch him and actually want him- he needed that blissful place it took him to.

He couldn’t function without it.

He craved it more than anything else.

Nothing could take away the aches in his soul or the storm raging in his head like this could.

“That’s right, love,” Walt cooed pulling Norman deeper into his happy place without even knowing it, “so good for me. Gonna be good for ole Georgie boy to, aren’t ya, love.”

The grip on his hair tightened, but the slight pain barely registered to Norman as he purred deep down in his chest and doubled his efforts to please the Alpha. He swallowed around the thick cock in his mouth and looked up at the man through tear matted eyelashes, fighting his gag reflex as best as he could. His lungs burned as he tried his best to breathe through his nose- the Alpha was unrelenting, his thrusts were deep and too fast for Norman to catch his breath properly.

He wanted to be good though, he wanted to hear how good he was, how much these Alphas wanted him and needed him. He needed them to tell him how good he was and how much they needed him.

Even if it was just for a quick fuck.

“ ‘m gonna cum,” the Alpha growled throwing his head back, “better swallow it all, love. Don’t waste a drop. Show me how good you can be for your Alpha.”

Norman whined at the thought of displeasing the man, he held still as the man thrust into his throat deep and held Norman there. The sudden gush of warm liquid flooding his throat startled Norman, he swallowed as much as he could but a wave of panic kicked in as he struggled to breathe.

He pushed against the Alpha’s hip frantically trying to get the man to let him go.

He choked and gagged as black spots clouded his vision, his lungs were on fire.

“Christ, let the poor pup breath, Walt,” Georgie laughed.

A loud growl of disapproval filled Norman’s ears as the grip in his hair was released and he was finally able to pull away to breathe. He pulled back far enough to let the cock slip from his mouth but he still stayed close enough to get a face full of cum. He knew better than to jerk away while an Alpha was marking him- he knew how angry it would make the man and how displeased he would be.

Norman had already messed up something as simple as sucking a cock- he refused to mess up any further.

He wanted to be good.

The Omega gasped and coughed even as the Alpha’s cum splashed onto his face, he sucked in lung fulls of air and kept his eyes tightly close- letting the Alpha mark him.

Once the Alpha was spent and Norman was able to breathe again he fell back in his ass and looked up at the panting Alpha- the look of annoyance on his face made Norman’s stomach clench.

Norman quickly dropped his gaze and whined, trying to appease the angry Alpha.

“Thought you said that you could take a good throat fuck’in,” he huffed sounding a little disappointed.

“S-sorry, Al-Alpha” Norman wheezed, his voice sounded completely wrecked, “I-I couldn’t breathe.”

“Leave the pup alone,” Georgie huffed from across the room, “you nearly choked the poor thing. He was a good boy up until you tried to kill ‘m with yer cock.”

The Alpha sighed and gave a shrug, “I was running with the understanding that he could handle it, Georgie boy. Shouldn’t be taking on more than he can handle. Bit of a letdown that.”

Norman whined high in his throat, those words felt like a punch to his gut.

“Hey now,” Georgie cooed as he suddenly step up behind Norman and gently ran his fingers through his hair, “don’t go listening to old Walt, love. He’s a bit of an arse, a good blow job won’t change a lick o’ that, my boy.”

Norman sighed enjoying the feeling of Georgie’s fingers massaging his sore scalp, he let his body relax back against the Alpha’s leg- his sensitive skin ached where the man’s pants rubbed against him.

“There’s a good boy, now let old Georgie take care of that ache. I know Stress Heats can be downright painful, pup, there’s no need for you to suffer through it anymore.”

Norman groaned as he felt hot slick leaking out from his clenching hole.

“Alpha,” he whined, “please make it feel better. Hurts all over.”

Georgie was right, Norman had been aching all day, he’d felt like a tank had ran him over. He had all the side effects of the start of going into Heat but his body was stuck there and couldn’t reach the sudden sweet release that came when a True Heat hit.

His stomach cramped, his head ached, he was hot all over, he was horny in a frustrating way but still in control enough to be able to push it to the back of his mind, but despite all of that he couldn’t reach that stage where his body finally relaxed and fell into that blissful state- that state where a True Heat happened.

He needed Alpha hormones to balance him out, to get his system to calm down and stop sending distressed signals to his brain and making his body go into a Stress Heat.

It was because of damn Stress Heats that Omegas were supposed to have guardian Alphas or a pack- having a stable pack environment kept an Omega from having Stress Heats.

Norman really didn’t have a stable pack environment.

He didn’t even really have a pack let alone a Guardian Alpha.

“Shh love, I’ll make you feel so good. I’ll get you to that nice place and give you all the Alpha hormones that you’ll need to balance you out,” Georgie growled playfully as he pulled a shaky Norman to his feet.

“You going to sweet talk him all night? Cause if that’s your plan I’ll gladly take your turn.”

Norman winced at the Alpha’s sharp tone and turned to hide his face against Georgie’s chest, he nuzzled his face right against the scent gland hidden between the man’s neck and shoulder letting the scent fill his nose.

It didn’t smell right- wasn’t the right scent at all- but it was enough to calm him down a bit.

None of the Alphas ever smelt right, but Norman always made sure to ignore why they smelt wrong.

He wasn’t looking for the right scent he was looking for someone desperate enough to want him even if it was only for a short time.

“Quiet Walt,” Georgie growled, “I’m trying to calm the pup down. We can’t have him going into distress and catching the attention of the few American Alphas down stairs. Britain and American may be allies in this God forsaken war but I’m not daft enough to believe that being war buddies will stop a hoard of pissed off American Alphas from kicking my arse for upsetting one of their Omegas.”

“Fuck ‘em,” Walt growled, “the pup came here looking for a good time. We can’t be held responsible if he bit off more than he could chew.”

Norman’s sense of calmness suddenly disappeared and he went ridged against Georgie.

He hadn't seen any US troops down stairs when he’d gotten here.

What if some of them had seen him and they told Don?

What if they saw him creeping up stairs with these two Alphas?

He’d never done something like this with the chance that Don or the others would find out.

He’d done plenty since the Cross Roads battle, yeah, but never anything like this.

Sneaking off from Grady and Gordo and leaving the dance hall was already going to cause him to catch hell in the morning but being caught here could get him in a whole a lot more trouble than just getting scolded.

He bite hard into his bottom lip to hold back a whine, he couldn’t risk getting caught like this- he couldn’t let something like this reflect back on his team. They were supposed to be heroes and heroes weren’t caught in an illegal Heat Club fucking around- especially if they were a young unmated Omega with _two_ unmated Alphas who were not pack.

Don would kill him if he caught him.

He’d throw a fit and make sure not to let him out of his sight for months.

The Alpha would chew him out, like he was just some unruly pup.

Norman growled and wrapped his arms around Georgie’s neck, “I’m not a damn pup.”

The Alphas’ attention turned back to him again, ending their bickering.

“Well look at that he can form sentences again,” Walt laughed.

Norman looked over his shoulder and shot the man a glare, “If I remember correctly you said something about making sure I wouldn’t be able to string a sentence together all night. Looks like you bit of more than you could chew as well.”

Walt growled, “You little-”

Norman turned back to Georgie, ignoring Walt, and leaned in close to the man.

“Georgie,” he purred, “you’re still going to fuck me so hard that I’ll limp out of here just like you promised aren’t you?”

Georgie groaned and pulled Norman closer, leaning down to press his nose to the Omega’s neck.

“Fuck yes,” he answered, “I always keep my promises, love.”

Norman sighed happily, “Then please hurry up and fuck me, I’m leaking all over myself and you said you’d make me feel better. I hurt all over Alpha, don’t you wanna make me feel better?”

Georgie groaned against his neck before he broke away and pull Norman into a painful kiss that busted his bottom lip and made their teeth clank together hard.

Norman moaned into the kiss, even though he tasted his own blood, and dug his fingers in the Alpha’s hair pulling his down harder.

When the Alpha broke away leaving Norman panting and his dick throbbing all Norman could think about was that he hadn’t cared about Don or the other catching him the first four times he’d done this, and he still didn’t care now.

He didn’t give two shits if Grady found him- he didn’t belong to that old Alpha.

He didn’t care if Gordo found him- he wasn’t his Beta.

He might care if Bible caught him, but he knew that older Omega wouldn’t catch him, just like he knew Don wouldn’t catch him- he knew that Bible was back at their Pack Barracks getting fucked by Don.

He’d smelt them when he’d left with Gordo and Grady.

Norman had no doubt that Bible was catching second hand Stress Heats off of him, but unlike him, Bible had a pack and Alphas.

Bible didn’t have to worry about being caught in a Heat Club.

He didn’t have to worry about finding a willing Alpha to make the hurt stop.

Norman did though and that’s why he’d ended up here instead of back at the Pack Barracks trying to sleep this damn Stress Heat off.

He needed this so bad that it almost hurt more than the Heat.

It’s why he ignored the twist in his gut as he let Georgie manhandled his naked body over to the bed and push him down to present like a good little Omega.

It’s why he closed his eyes and made himself only focus on the feeling of being wanted and being full.

It’s why he bit his lip until it started bleeding again so he wouldn’t accidently call out someone else’s name while Georgie fucked him into the mattress.

Because he didn’t have the things Bible did and he had to get what he could from where he could.

 

 

 

                                                                         \  (--+--)  /

 

 

When Norman came to, he couldn’t hear the band playing down stairs anymore and the low roar of the club’s patrons was gone as well. He yawned and went to stretch only to let out a whimper as his sore body protested loudly at the movement. He ended up curling in on himself trying to ease any pain or soreness- only it didn’t help much at all.

His head throbbed, his ass ached, his throat was sore, and he over felt like he’d gone ten rounds with an SS officer.

It took a few seconds before he realized that he was alone in bed, it only took a few more seconds to realize that he was also alone in the room- apparently the two Alphas had flew the coop once they’d had their fun.

It wasn’t anything new, Norman was used to it- still made his chest ached- but he’d grown pretty use to it at this point and once he managed to get out of bed and into the shower to wash away their scents it would all be a forgotten memory.

He just had to muster up the strength to roll out of the dirty bed and limp over to the small bathroom that connected to the room and then he’d scrub himself until his skin was a bright red and hurt.

Norman might not care if Don or the other walked in on him with others but he sure as hell wouldn’t show up at the Pack Barrack stinking of some unknown Alphas.

He managed to roll out of bed with a whimper- Georgie boy hadn't lied about leaving him with a limp after all- the ache in his ass seemed to double once he was standing on shaky legs. This was another part of Stress Heats that he hated, his body didn’t pump him full of that nice chemical that kept his body from feeling any pain like a True Heat did- with Stress Heats he was left feeling every ache and pain left over from a rough night of sex.

He felt like hell.

Norman managed to make it into the bathroom and quickly turned the shower on, the water didn’t get as hot as he would’ve liked but at least it was warm and clean. He taken more than a few freezing showers since becoming a solider and he’d had even more showers in water that probably held more mud and grit than actual water- so a lukewarm shower was like heaven to him. 

Once he’d managed to scrub his skin until it was a light shade of red and then once satisfied Norman left the showered and dried himself off. He peeked out the window as he went about getting dressed- his clothes weren’t the cleanest and he didn’t really enjoy the idea of putting them back on, but it was all he had with him at the moment- and he noticed that it was still dark outside. The moon was full and high in the sky- it meant he wouldn’t be walking back to the barracks in the dark and that maybe Grady and Gordo hadn’t yet noticed that he was missing.

If he was lucky he’d get back before they did and he could claim that he’d decided to pack it in early for the night. No one would be angry, no one would get chewed out, and he’d get to catch a little bit of real sleep before Don came waking him up at the ass crack of dawn.

It was a win/win situation.

Norman quickly finished getting pulled together and left the room just as fast. On his way out of the club he made sure to keep an eye out for any of those American troops that the two Alphas had been talking about- he didn’t see any familiar faces in the small crowd left in the club on his way out the back alley exit.

They’d probably called it a night long ago and headed back to the base.

Norman managed to let out a sigh of relief, at least he’d dodged that bullet.

The last thing he needed was for someone to run back to Don or Grady and snitched on him- he was already on thin ice with the two Alphas as it was. He’d been in more than a few arguments with the two lately that had ended with Grady trying to Scruff him and Don backing him into a corner. Norman had ended up barring his teeth at the two Alphas which left everyone a little stunned and kick started Bible and Gordo to quickly get involved to calm the whole mess down.

He didn’t care if he was caught- really he didn’t- he just didn’t want to get yelled at by Grady and Don or be given those looks by Gordo and Bible. He didn’t want to let them down and he didn’t want his actions to reflect on them- but he needed this so badly.

It was so stupid that he needed to have so much approval from some stupid Alphas!

He just needed to be good enough and he had been but Don had gone and ruined it!

This was his fault!

All because he ordered him to leave.

Norman knew he’d done it so he’d be safe but… he’d wanted to go with them.

He would’ve followed them if Don had just let him.

He would’ve followed them anywhere….

Norman jammed his fists into his pockets as he ducked his head a sped up his pace. He forced his thoughts into a different direction, ignoring the ache in his chest a focusing on the uncomfortable twinge that shot through his ass every time he took a step- the physical pain was easier to deal with than the stupid emotional pain.

He wasn’t some ditzy Omega from those stupid old romance novels that the old Omega Mother back home use to read.

He was a soldier, damn it!

Don had just been doing what any good commanding officer would do- he was protecting his troops and trying to keep them alive. He wasn't trying to be an Alpha to some over eager little pup.

Norman knew this, he understood that, but he didn’t understand why is still hurt so much.

He didn’t understand why couldn’t let it go and move on.

It wasn’t personal, Don hadn’t been his Alpha to begin with- he’d just misread things. He’d seen something where there wasn’t anything and he’d read too much into one simple order.

Why did it still hurt though?

He shook away the messy thoughts as he came up on the gates to the base- the men on duty recognized him instantly and waved him through.

There were just as many perks to being on Don’s team as there were downsides sometimes.

As Norman got closer to the Pack Barracks he noticed that the one they were assigned was completely dark.

Apparently everyone was sleep- maybe Grady and Gordo hadn’t thrown a fit of his sneaking off after all. Norman ignored the little ache that caused his chest to tight slightly and swallowed the whine that wanted to crawl up his throat. They weren't his keepers and he shouldn't have expected them to act as such- he was an adult and could make his own decisions. It wasn't their job to babysit him and he shouldn't expect.

Norman made sure to be extra quiet as he slipped inside- if he could get to bed without bumping into Don that would be perfect. He made his way through the dark, they’d been living in the little house for months, so he knew the layout like the back of his hand- each creaky floor board and every squeaky door hinge.

He made his way back toward his and Bible’s room- they shared the back room leaving Don, Grady, and Gordo each to have their own rooms- but stopped as he caught a scent that made him blush.

Bible was still in Don’s room and by the smell of it they’d just finished having sex not too long ago- it made Norman’s breath catch in his throat and his pulse race. Even though he was sore as hell he felt a warm shiver of lust curl in his gut. He quickly let out a shaky breath, then covered his nose with his shirt and made his way a little quicker to his room- once he got there he shut the door and stripped off his clothes. As he tossed them into the hamper he grabbed a pair of sleep pants and one of Bible’s sleep shirts then crawled into the large bed that he shared with the older Omega- he had his own bed on the other side of the room but he hadn’t slept in it since the night he woke up from a nightmare screaming and ended up being manhandled into Bible’s bed by the man himself.

Norman yawned and curled up tight pulling Bible’s pillow close to his face and comfort scenting it before he pulled the blankets up over his head and let his eyes close. The smell of Bible eased his nerves and relaxed his body enough that he was able to get comfortable.

He was out like a light before he knew it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter might not be the best but I really needed to lead with this vibe going on, the next chapter is going to have more Grady and Don POVs going on. Also I know the smut scene wasn't amazing but it gets better later on. Yes this chapter was a bit wordy but I needed to get into Norman's mindset so I could do this right.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it though.

**Author's Note:**

> So, any suggestions, comments, maybe a few ideas?  
> Oh also I really need prompts because I'm having trouble thinking of new ideas and basically a creative block on some of my writing.  
> So send me some prompts through the comments, and I'll work on them.


End file.
